The sum of $3$ consecutive integers is $141$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2) = 141$ $3x + 3= 141$ $3x = 138$ $x = 46$ Thus, the first number is $46$.